Introductions
by Attila12
Summary: Pyro is new to Pokemon Square, so Jagil takes it upon himself to introduce her to everybody. And give her some tips on how to keep her sanity along the way.


_Okay, guys. This was originally supposed to be part of a series of comedy oneshots that are short, for the most part. But then in transformed into a lengthier Friendshipping oneshot, so I decided to post it alone. The personalities for the locals in this story are not necessarily exactly like the ones I would usually use, but they are based on them. I just... exaggerated... to make it much funnier. Also, as a side note, I'd like to say that I love insanity. But, there are limits to how insane a person can be before they start to get irritating. You'll see what I mean in this story. If you look hard enough, you will see some shipping hints between characters OTHER than the hero and partner. I hope you love this chapter so much that you fall out of your chairs laughing!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

"Okay, Pyro. You're new in town, so I'm gonna introduce you to everyone," Jagil began as they walked toward Pokemon Square. "But I'm warning you now, this probably won't be very pleasant."

"Really?" Pyro asked, turning to look at her partner with curious blue eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," the wood gecko replied with a light chuckle.

The team approached a stand where two lizard-like pokemon were sitting. One was purple and the other was green.

"This is the Kecleon Shop. The two Kecleons are brothers. The green one's name is Leon. He is the oldest one and sells items like berries and ribbons. The purple on is Zar and he sells TM's and orbs," Jagil informed his partner. He kept glancing at the merchants, as if expecting them to suddenly grow a second head. "Leon and Zar, this is my rescue partner, Pyro."

"Wow, dude. How did ya get your tail ta catch on fire and not burn?... I want my tail to do that to. And not only is it on fire, but it's BLUE fire! How did ya do that lizard chick?" Zar said. His eyes seemed a bit far off and his voice sounded weird too.

The Charmander gave him a look of confusion and glanced at her tail. "But, it's not blue. It's red and yellow. Are you feeling okay?"

"MY BROTHER IS PERFECTLY OKAY JUST THE WAY HE IS!" Leon cried out suddenly, causing the orange lizard to flinch. He burst into tears and grabbed the other Kecleon, pulling him into a crushing hug. "JUST BECAUSE HE'S GOT A DRUG PROBLEM DOESN'T MEAN HE'S NOT PERFECTLY FINE! NO BODY'S PERFECT AND ZAR'S JUST FINE THE WAY HE IS! HE IS DANGIT!"

Pyro's eyes widened as she backed away slowly, not wanting to cause the green chameleon to become even more hysterical. She glanced to the side and saw that her Treecko partner seemed scared too, but not as surprised. "Is this what you meant by 'not very pleasant?'" she whispered as soon as they were a safe distance away from the merchants.

Jagil gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I'm sorry I have to put you through this, but it's best to learn peoples' quirks in the beginning. That way there's not as many surprises in the future."

"Please tell me the others are a bit saner."

"I wish I could."

-ooo-

"Pyro, this is Neko. Neko, Pyro," Jagil said with a bit of a sigh as he introduced the Persian banker to the Charmander rescuer.

"H-hello," Pyro said a bit nervously, giving the large cat a forced smile and a small wave.

The banker stared back at her with a dull gaze. "What's the point in introducing anyone to anyone else? If they actually get to know and like each other then it will just cause misery to them if the other leaves..."

Pyro gave her partner a questioning look. "Why's he so down?" she whispered, walking away from the depressed feline.

"He's just depressed 'cause Amy's not around right now," Jagil replied.

"Who's Amy?"

The Treecko pointed to the pink house next to the bank. "Amy is the Wigglytuff who runs the Wigglytuff Club. She's been away the last couple of weeks because she got put into the nut house again for more rehab. Apparently she keeps freaking people out by being way to cheerful and friendly, so much so that people keep putting restraining orders on her, which she keeps breaking. She should be back tomorrow, so Neko will be in a better mood then."

Pyro smiled. "Oh, I get it. Neko has a crush on her, doesn't he?"

"Bingo," Jagil replied with a laugh.

-ooo-

"Pyro, this is Aunty Kanga. She keeps items in storage for people," Jagil said, pointing to the large Kangaskhan. He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Auntie Kanga, this is Pyro. She's from out of town and we're starting a rescue team together! We call it Team ForestFire!"

"Oh, that's awesome dear! I hope you guys are successful!" Kangareplied with a smile. "So, got any items you need me to store yet?"

Jagil reached into their bag and handed her the berries that Arbron's mom had given to them. Their very first reward. "Yep! Here ya go!"

"I'll go put these away for you!" she said happily before walking off to the back room.

Pyro turned to Jagil and laughed quietly. "Well, she seemed okay enough."

The wood gecko nodded. "Yeah, she's probably the sanest person here and she's pretty awesome. The only thing with her is that she's a kleptomaniac. That's why she was put to this job, so she can take a lot of stuff and store it without stealing it from people."

"Oh, that makes sense," Pyro replied with a smile.

Just then, Kanga came back holding two cookies. She handed one to each of them and smiled. "There you go, dearies! Welcome to the neighborhood, Pyro! I hope you both have a great day!"

"Right back at ya!" Jagil said happily as they walked away before taking a bite out of his cookie. _'Mmmm, chocolate chip...'_

"Okay, she's definitely my favorite so far," Pyro replied as she munched away at her cookie, a couple crumbs falling at of her mouth as she spoke.

Jagil chuckled in amusement. "Don't talk withyour mouth full, Py."

She responed by sticking her crumb covered tongue out at him.

-ooo-

"Aren't we going to talk to that Gulpin?" Pyro asked as she finished off her cookie. She wiped the cookie crumbs from her mouth with one of her clawed hands.

"Trust me, we shouldn't. That's Link. He invented linking and runs the Link Shop. I'll give you three guesses as to how he came up with the name... Anyway, he's obsessed with linking and never talks about anything else. If we try talking to him, we'll end up in a three hour long rant on why linking is the coolest thing to ever be invented by anyone," Jagil explained. He shuddered. "It happened to me once. It wasn't pretty."

"I feel so sorry for you," Pyro said a look of pity. She reached over and gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" they heard someone mock them from behind. They turned around and saw a Bellsprout smirking at them.

"Go away, Sprout," Jagil said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why? I just wanted to introduce myself to the lady here," he replied as he walked over to the Charmander. "Hey baby, what's your name?"

"Uh, Pyro..." she answered in a slightly freaked out voice as she tried to back away from him a bit.

"Hmmm, that's a pretty name. How 'bout you and me get together later. I can promise you'll have fun," the plant said with a suggestive look on his face.

"No," she replied flatly, starting to look ticked off rather than scared.

"Awww, come on baby..." he started before being cut off by Jagil's hands on his neck.

"She said 'no'," the gecko growled as he squeezed the other grass type's neck before letting him drop to the ground. He looked up at his partner and rolled his eyes. "This sleaze bag is Sprout, in case you didn't catch that. He's a pervert who everyone wishes would just die, but he doesn't seem to get that."

"I hate people like that," Pyro growled in an annoyed voice. She smirked as she snaked her tail over and let it catch the plant's leaf on fire.

The lizard duo laughed as they walked away from the screaming Bellsprout, not really caring if he managed to find water or not, but hoping for the latter.

-ooo-

"Pyro, this is Percy and Kappa. Guys, meet my new friend, Pyro!" Jagil introduced, feeling a bit better now that he had gotten to see some jerk caught of fire. Besides, he may not have liked Percy at all, but Kappa was a friend of his.

"Haven't I told you not to talk to me? I don't like to associate with ruffians like you, Jagil," Percy said, his nose sticking up in the air slightly.

"Oh, don't act so high and mighty. You're no better than me, you snobby bull-dog," Jagil replied with a bit of a growl.

"Why I never!" Percy huffed before marching off.

"Good riddance," the wood gecko said in an annoyed tone. He turned back to Pyro. "He's a snobbish jerk. Don't ever listen to anything he has to say to you. Kappa on the other hand is a fairly okay guy."

The Lombre nodded and smiled at Jagil before turning to Pyro. "It's a pleasure to meet you, miss. My name is Kappa. If you ever need to know something, feel free to ask me. It'd be my honor to be of any assistance to you," he said as he took the fire type's claw in his and gave it a light kiss, causing Pyro to blush.

"Um, th-thank you, Kappa," she stuttered.

Jagil rolled his narrowed eyes and stepped between the two. "Alright, Romeo. I still have lots of people to introduce her to so we must be off," he said as he began to push her in the direction of the pond.

"Whatever, dude," Kappa said with a laugh as he watched the flustered team depart.

-ooo-

"Sorry about that, Pyro. I forgot what a womanizer that idiot friend of mine thinks he is," Jagil growled in annoyance as they walked towards the pond.

"Oh, that's alright, Jagil. It wasn't that bad," she laughed, causing him to roll his eyes again.

"Alright, Toru the Dojo Master is still in rehab for his alcohol problem, so that means that the next person I should introduce you to is Namazu, the town elder," the emerald scaled lizard said with a sigh. "I just hope we don't get pulled into some stupid story about his childhood."

They approached the end of the path and saw the huge fish swimming there. He looked as if he was asleep.

"Namazu! Yo, Namazu! Wake up!" Jagil said as he grabbed a stick and used it to poke the fish.

"Aaahhg! Who, what?!" the old Whiscash yelped as he looked around frantically. He spotted Jagil and laughed. "Oh! It's just you, Jaggy!" He laughed again before he saw Pyro standing nearby. "So, who's your little girlfriend?"

Jagil's eyes widened and he could feel his face becoming red again. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my rescue team partner and my friend! Her name is Pyro," he said, his voice higher pitched than normal due to his flustered state.

The Charmander blushed as well, but couldn't help but giggle a little at her friend's panicked continence. It was funny and kinda cute to see him get so freaked out by a simple, innocent question.

Namazu found it amusing as well and let out another round of laughs. "Calm down, youngster! At least your friend has a better sense of humor than you!" he said, causing Pyro to laugh harder and Jagil's eyes to narrow even farther.

-ooo-

"Would you stop muttering to yourself and tell me where we're going? Eesh, Namazu was right. You DO need a sense of humor," Pyro chuckled as they walked past the bank and Wigglytuff Club.

Jagil gave her an annoyed look. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Your side about what? You overreacted to an innocent question, I don't see a side to that," she replied with a smirk.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his amber eyes before smiling again. "I guess I must have looked pretty silly though."

"That's the spirit! Now, where exactly are we going?" she asked as she looked around at the scenery. She spotted a large building in the shape of a Pelipper at the end of the trail.

"We're going to the Pelipper Post Office. Other than our mailman, Ramone, there's three other Pelipper you need to get introduced to," he replied with a smile, finally lightening up a little with her encouragement.

"Cool," she replied as they walked into the building.

They walked over the the one sitting on the nest on the right side of the building.

"This is Beak. He's a guide to how the post office works and stuff. He's kinda hard to understand though," Jagil began. He then turned his head to look at the pelican. "Beak, this is my partner, Pyro."

"Yo, yo wassup my fire type homie?!" Beak said, using his wings to make hand motions.

"The ceiling?" she replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I see we have ourselves a funny bitch! That's pretty fuckin' sweat! Do ya know how many times some damn retard has answered me with two fuckin' letters?! What kinda answer is 'nm'?" Beak replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I think she gets it, Beak. I'm gonna introduce her to the others now," Jagil said as he grabbed her claw and lead her over to the right counter.

"Whatever ya say, veggie ass. Go ahead and introduce her to that preppy bitch instead of letting her talk to a fuckin' awesome dude like me!" he called back.

Jagil rolled his eyes and motioned to the Pelipper sitting behind the right counter. "Pyro, this is Flappy. She sends thank you mail to the other teams from other regions. Flappy, this is Pyro."

"Oh, hello! Are you new to town? I think so because I've never seen you before and I know everybody in Pokemon Square. Do you want to be my friend? We could have a sleepover sometime! Wouldn't that be fun?! We could spend the whole night giving each other make-overs and playing fun games like Truth or Dare and talking about all kinds of things like secrets or cute boys! Oh! And we could invite a couple others over to make it much more fun! Let's see, there's Kanga, Amy, Lola..."

"WE GET IT, FLAPPY!" Jagil yelled. His eyes had a wild look in them that clearly said he might kill something if she kept talking.

Pyro gave her head a light shake to snap herself out if the slight trance she had gone into from listening to Flappy talk.

Jagil grabbed her claw and led her over to the left counter. "This is Gulliver. He handles rescue mail. Gulliver, this is Pyro."

"Um, hello?" the Charmander said, a bit wary of what he would be like.

"Was that a question or a statement?" he asked in a deep, quiet voice.

"A statement?"

"Then say it like it's a statement! If you show that you're unsure the enemy will be all over you like stink of a corpse. You can't show weakness and that's what uncertainty is man. I've seen what happens to those poor fools who show weakness. It ain't pretty. Limbs and blood everywhere!"

Gulliver continued to rant about his days in some war, not even noticing as the duo slowly backed right out the door...

-ooo-

"Well, that was... interesting," Pyro said with a light chuckle as they walked up to her new home. "It sure is great to be back to my home-away-from-home."

"Yeah. Sorry you had to go through all that," Jagil said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Pyro gave him an ammused smile. "Don't worry about it, Jag. After all, I only had to talk to them for a little bit and I had you to guide me. Meanwhile you must have learned from experience." Her amusement faded, leaving just a smile. "Thanks for the tips and for helping me out earlier, by the way. You're a good friend."

Jagil felt his face warm up once again and he smiled back. He continued to rub his neck out of nervous habit. "It was not nothing, Pyro."

"No it wasn't, Jagil. It was definately something," she replied softly.

He looked up from the ground, allowing his amber eyes to meet her sapphire ones. They continued to stare for a moment or two before Jagil broke their eye contact by looking down again.

"Well, I'll see ya tomarrow, Pyro. Have a good nights sleep," he said as he began to walk back to his friend area for the night.

"Same goes for you!" she called to him with a smile. She continued to watch him until he was out of her sight. When he was, she lowered her gaze to the ground. _'He's kinda cute when he's embarrassed,'_ she thought to herself with a smile and a blush.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
